Te necesito
by savir12
Summary: En ese momento de tu vida que te das cuenta que lo necesitas para seguir, por que sin el aun no esta completo tu sueño. Judy quería ir con nick a la fiesta, pero sus celos la hicieron tomar una mala decisión, haciendo que fueran por separado y con los animales equivocados.
1. Chapter 1

En la fiesta más lujosa de toda zootopia organizada por Mr. Big. Donde solo asiste gente de clase muy alta, refinada y por supuesto la familia y no era raro ver a animales de familias aliadas con Mr. Big claro pero todo bien coordinado para quela mesa de nuestro anfitrión estuviera en un Angulo perfecto a la vista de todos.

Todos reían bailaban, bromeaban era la fiesta más importante y más divertida de todo el año, bueno no superaba la navidad pero sí que se esforzaban.

Pero en una mesa en el rincón del gran salón se encontraba nuestra querida coneja con un vaso de jugo de zanahorias, con las orejas hacia abajo y con la expresión más triste y desconsolada de todas, como si todo hubiera desaparecido y estuviera sola en un cuarto oscuro, tenía la vista perdida en su vaso el cual estaba inerte, pero ella lo observaba como esperando que por si solo se moviera.

Se odiaba mental mente, odiaba el vestido que tenía, ese vestido que era ajustado de la cintura y un poco acampanado que le llegaba a las rodillas, con cuatro flores de color naranja bordadas en el extremo derecho no muy grandes pero eran un toque lindo, odiaba que fuera sin mangas, odiaba las zapatillas la cuales combinaban perfectas con el atuendo, odiaba el maquillaje que tenía, odiaba el hecho de estar en esa fiesta, o al menos creía que eso le molestaba, cuando lo que en verdad odiaba era no haber ido con su amigo en lugar del zoquete que la acababa de abandonar.

-bien echo hopps por tu estúpido orgullo estas en este dilema.-se recriminaba mentalmente, ¿por qué demonios acepto ir con ese idiota, ¿Por qué no fue con él? Que también era un tonto pero su mejor amigo. Miles de preguntas la atormentaban, pero lo que le molestaba era saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué esa cara mi niña?- le preguntaba una voz muy familiar que fue la que la saco de su espantosa pesadilla.

-oh, perdón estaba meditando, lo siento-se sacudió un poco el vestido y fingió una sonrisa al anfitrión de la fiesta, el cual era colocado a su lado en su ya reconocida silla.-buena fiesta verdad-.

-mi niña, soy viejo y sé que tu cara dice que prefieres estar en otro lugar-esto lo decía con su pata derecha extendida dando le a entender que le diera su pata.

Hopps le dio la pata derecha y el la cubrió con su pata izquierda.

-sabes puedes irte- hopps al escuchar eso sintió un gran alivio ya que lo último que quería era quedarle mal a Mr. Big ya que la invito cordial mente el mismo y cosa que no hacía con nadie-pero estarías escapando, como una cobarde-.

La expresión de su cara se tensó un poco, no sabía si le estaba diciendo que se fuera oh que no se fuera.

-eres parte de mi familia y como mi familia tienes mi respeto, pero no puedo aceptar que no luches por tu sueño- judy se sintió más confundida que antes, que no sabía que su sueño ya se había cumplido, fingió reír un poco y lo observo muy segura de sus palabras.

-mi sueño ya se cumplió, soy oficial de policía vivo en zootopia y brindo seguridad a los ciudadanos.-

-mi niña ese fue tu sueño, y lo cumpliste ¿pero me refiero al otro?-al decir esto judy levanto las orejas y no pudo ocultar su cara de incomprensión.

-¿no hay otro?-de eso estaba segura, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, que más podía pedir-de eso estoy segura-

-solo tienes una parte de tus sueños realizados, cuando alcanzamos un sueño y lo cumplimos, vamos por otro hasta encontrar lo que necesitamos en realidad o que logre llevarnos a la meta final.-

-oh sí, eso bueno mi sueño es seguir sirviendo la ciudadanía y….-pero algo no la dejo seguir hablando y fue la expresión que asía nuestro anfitrión, la cual fue agachar la cabeza y negar un poco.

-¿eres feliz?- y la observo a los ojos.

\- si….claro creo que si-decía esto bajando su mirada.

-¿lo estas ahora?-pudo percatarse que sus palabras lograron hacerle ver que no podía contestarse esa pregunta ella misma mucho menos a él.- lucha, no dejes que las habladurías y los celos no te dejen ser decir esto le dio un beso en la pata y dos palmadas como dándole ánimos y la soltó.

-¿Cómo voy a saber qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora?-bajo su patas y su mirada observando otra vez el vaso de jugo de zanahorias, esperando una repuesta. Creyendo al final que no la obtendría ya que el oso polar tomo a Mister big entre sus manos para irse.

-mi niña ya hiciste lo que te proponías, lo que deseabas, lo que querías ahora estas en la etapa de lo que necesitas, tu sabrás que es lo que complementa tu felicidad.-diciendo esto el oso decidió retirarse dejando a judy sola de nuevo.

:::¿Lo que necesito?...mantener el orden en esta ciudad, seguir siendo la mejor policía y…no, estoy confundida, eso es lo que quiero pero no lo que necesito.-de repente al serrar sus ojos y dar un respiro profundo, se dio cuenta que necesitaba volver a ser feliz, y eso solo era haciendo lo que quería pero le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien….-nick…- al decir su nombre en voz alta abrió sus ojos y comprendió que lo necesitaba, el la hacía sentirse feliz trabajando juntos, él le daba paz y debía aceptarlo de una vez y por todas sino lo perdería contra lila.

Estando en sus pensamientos vio como dos zorros una chica y un chico, caminaban a la mesa de bocadillos uno al cual conocía muy bien y necesitaba y la causante de que ella no estuviera con él. Armándose de valor camino hacia ellos debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-Hola- saludo un poco inseguro de sus reacciones.


	2. tonta coneja

Cap2

-Hola- saludo un poco inseguro de sus reacciones.

-hola-contesto judy viéndolo solo a él, ya que lila la ponías de mal humor y era mejor ignorarla, cosa que no fue posible ya que se aferró al brazo de Nick como chicle.

Nick se sentía incómodo, él y judy, tuvieron una gran discusión dos días atrás por la bendita fiesta, él quería ir con ella… pero tuvo que aparecer su amigo de la infancia a arruinarlo todo.

-¿podría hablar con Tigo?-se animó a decir esperando que Nick accediera a su petición.

-no lo sé, ¿tu pareja no se molestara?-parecía sereno pero algo hiriente en sus palabras, no quería ser así pero solo recordar con quien estaba judy le hervía la sangre.

-yo bueno- pero no pudo terminar ya que lila jalo un poco a Nick para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido a Nick y a una judy muy molesta.

-querido, vas por un ponche, para mí.-

-¿querido?- pronuncio sorprendida y molesta a la vez, había escuchado bien, le dijo ¿querido? Apenas tenían una semana saliendo y ya le decía querido

-bueno, ya sabes… cómo queridos amigos- pronunciaba algo nervioso a judy ya que no sabía cómo explicarle que ella no lo llamaba así hasta ese preciso instante-no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo-

-vamos nicky no hay que ocultar lo que sentimos-jalándolo de la corbata y acercándolo a sus labios.

Pero Nick estaba, sorprendido habían quedado de ir como amigos y nada más, no creía lo que pasaba y cuando estaba apunto de reaccionar para apartar a lila de él, alguien le había ganado.

-hay, perdona, que torpe soy- dijo judy con cara de inocente cuando un mesero le cayó encima a lila llenándola de refresco.

-no te perdono, lo hiciste a propósito- decía eso levantándose muy molesta y con toda la ropa manchada.

-¿disculpa?-la vio de arriba abajo y extendió su mano al mesero, para ayudarlo a levantarse.-yo se lo decía al camarero, discúlpeme no lo vi.

-no, yo lo siento no vi por donde iba.-el mesero se levantó y recogió lo que estaba tirado con ayuda de judy.

Judy se sentía mal por haber hecho que el mesero se tropezara con su pata, ¿pero que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que esa, besara a Nick en sus narices? Agradecía que en ese preciso momento pasara por ahí el mesero, porque de no haber pasado ya tendría a lila afuera de la fiesta con un ojo morado y esa tonta sonrisa vuelta añicos.

Nick aguantaba las ganas de reírse, no se miraba bien que el siendo su acompañante se riera, pero sí que judy se había lucido al hacer eso, se puso a pensar que al pasar mucho tiempo con el ya estaba aprendiendo algol, ¿pero por qué lo haría?-¿te traigo una toalla?

-mira dientuda, esto no se quedara así entendiste, me las pagaras muy caro.-se agacho un poco y vio a judy directamente a los ojos, como señal de advertencia.

-nick acompáñame al auto iré por mi abrigo.-vio a Nick el cual ya tenía una bebida de moras en sus patas.

-tengo que hablar con él, ahora-judy la vio un poco molesta y luego vio a Nick el cual cerro los ojos y suspiro por largo rato.

-lo siento zanahorias pero es cierto, no puedo dejarla así, ella viene con migo y no es de caballeros dejar a su acompañante cuando tiene un problema.-decía cansado y aburrido, quería hablar con judy pero sabía que esto era culpa de ella y no se refería al accidente, sino que por su culpa él fue con la última persona que quería ir, solo porque ella se fue con su amigo andri.

-gracias Nick-diciendo esto jalo a Nick de la pata dejando a judy muy desanimada.

Judy los vio salir en dirección al parqueo y solo pudo bajar la cabeza al igual que sus orejas, caminando hacia un balcón que daba al jardín de la mansión, se sentó en una banca, cansada de todo y triste porque Nick se fue con lila en lugar de hablar con ella. Observo las zapatillas que llevaba eran incomodas pero eso no importaba ya… solo sentía unas cuantas lagrimas caer por su mejilla y coloco sus patas en su rosto tratando de limpiárselas.

No sabía si podía seguir en esa fiesta por más tiempo, solo quería irse y rápido.

-¿Qué pasa zanahorias? Te dije que probar esos zapatos no era buena idea, los animales no nacimos para usarlos-. Judy levanto sus orejas y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, pero muy felice de que estuviera con ella.

Judy no supo cómo llego tan rápido a Nick pero ya lo tenía abrazando y secando sus lágrimas en su camisa.-lo siento, lo siento mucho soy una tonta-.

Nick solo la abrazo con fuerza, él sabía que ella necesitaba de un amigo y se alegraba de ser ese amigo, pero tenía que hacerla sonreír-si lo sé una torpe y tonta coneja.

-/en el estacionamiento/

-esa tonta coneja, mira como me dejo-decía secándose son una toalla el vestido.

-ella no es ninguna tonta y no fue su culpa, el mesero se tropezó, es todo-decía Nick ya cansado de oírla quejarse tanto, sentía la necesidad de arrancarse las orejas para ya no oírla.

-ahora la defiendes, no sé cómo la aguantas ni su pareja la aguanto.

-espera… ¿Qué?- Nick la vio algo desconcertado, el idiota de andri había abandonado a su zanahorias, la había dejado sola…escuchaba bien.

-sí, cuando buscabas donde dejar el auto vi como discutía con ella y se fue, no sin antes gritarle que le daba lastima-pronunciando esto y formo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-se lo merece por idiota y creerse más lista que los demás.-

Ya, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso ya no la aguantaba, pero hablar mal de judy era el limite.-puedes callarte, ella no es ninguna idiota, yo si por dejarla sola y ella no se créela más lista, es la más lista y grandiosa coneja de toda zootopia. Sabes algo toma las llaves del carro y regresa a tu casa yo debo ir con mi mejor amiga.-nick tomo la pata de lila y le dio las llaves de su auto luego se voltio y siguió su rumbo a la mansión.

-odio a esa estúpida coneja-tomo su teléfono y marco el primer contacto de su lista.-hola, todo salió mal él va por ella en este momento.

/

lo se es muy corto y algo fumado pero le prometo hacerlo mas largo, les agradesco a Otro loco mas, MyobiXHitachiin y a Chocoletie por sus reviews. muchas gracias enserio perdon por las faltas ortograficas intentare componerlas.


	3. denis

CAP 3

Nick no decían nada, pero no era necesario, no quería recordarle cosas desagradables a su zanahorias, había sido una mala noche para ella y también para él, además estaba con ella y eso era lo que le importaba.

-sigo siendo una tonta… ¿verdad?- pronunciaba judy, la cual poco a poco estaba dejando de llorar sin apartar su rostro de la camisa de Nick

Nick sonrió de lado y cerró sus ojos un momento y respiro más relajado, cosa que judy pudo percatarse ya que estaba abrazándolo –lo compensas con tu lado adorable zanahorias- al decir esto le levanto el rostro viéndola a los ojos, con su típica sonrisa.

Judy lo observo fijamente y se limpió sus lágrimas con su pata derecha claro sin romper el contacto visual. –yo… quería decirte ía soltando a Nick para colocar sus patas enfrente de ella, como buscando el valor y las palabras correctas para decirlo.

-bien habla zanahorias, soy todo oídos.-dijo esto agachándose paras acercarse un poco más y así escucharla mejor.

-bueno yo….bueno es que- estaba nerviosa tanto por lo que diría y por la cercanía de Nick, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido que la alerto, haciendo que levantara las orejas en posición de alerta cosa que Nick noto y volteo a ver la puerta del balcón la cual judy observo de repente.

-¿pasa algo zanahorias? Pronunciaba sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-cerraron la puerta, con pasador-pronuncio extrañada.

-es imposible debe de haber un error- pronunciando esto se encamino a la puerta e intento abrirla, mientras judy lo observaba. –Bueno tal vez no nos vieron y ya va a terminar la fiesta-

-no lo creo, escuche que esta fiesta puede durar hasta las 3 de la mañana- y se acercó para ahora ella intentar abrir la puerta, cosa que seguía sin dar resultado.

Nick metió sus patas en sus bolsillos y levanto los hombros y cerrando sus ojos- vamos no hay de qué preocuparnos, seguro nos vendrán a abrir pronto.-pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus hombros cayeron mas rápido de lo que subieron al es cuchar el grito de la hija de Mr. Big.

Judy observo la puerta y intento abrirla lo más pronto posible pero era inútil, Nick vio asía varios lados y tomo una maseta de barro la cual tenía cinco flores blancas muy bien cuidadas. –apártate zanahorias-.

Judy al voltearlo a ver asintió con su cabeza y se apartó para que pudiera abrir la puerta, lo cual no ocurrió ya que la maseta fue la única que se quebró. –oh, ¿enserio? Esto es una mala broma.-de repente escuchó más gritos de los invitados alertándolos más.

\- Nick hay que tirar la puerta- pronunciaba la oficial hopps retrocediendo y dando le a entender que el hiciera lo mismo.-bueno, a la cuenta de tres, 1…2… y tres.-pero fue inútil tanto ella como Nick solo habían rebotado con un fuerte dolor en los brazos por el choque.

-¿de qué rayos están hechas estas puertas?... ¿otra gran idea? Mencionaba con sarcasmo mientras limpiaba su ropa, de pronto judy vio que una ventana del lado derecho estaba abierta.

-hay que entrar por esa ventana-terminando de decirle esto a Nick y ya se encontraba trepando el balcón seguida por Nick.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar comenzaron a correr para llegar más rápido al salón –demonios-se escuchó decir por parte de nuestra coneja que se quedó atrás.

-¿Qué sucede zanahorias?- la voltio a ver preocupado ya que ella nunca se quedaba atrás.

-son estas zapatillas, recuérdame decirle a la doctora German que es una mala idea-diciendo esto se sacó las zapatillas y las dejo en el suelo, para seguir su camino.

\- al llegar al salón todos los invitados estaban dormidos incluso los guarda espaldas de Mr. Big.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-y observo a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta.

-¿buena fiesta no creen?-dijo un nono de complexión delgada ojos color verde oscuro, un chaleco y pantalón amarillo banana y camisa blanca con corbata amarilla del mismo color del pantalón y un sombrero negro, el cual salio detrás de una cortina roja tomando una silla adecuada a su tamaño la coloco a la par de nuestro anfitrión que se encontraba inconsiente.

-¿quién rayos eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a todos?-pronunciaba molesta judy al ver el cinismo del mono al tomar un pedazo de tarta y comerla con mucha libertad.

-es una escoria… un delincuente hábil que solo hace trabajos de grandes familias- pronunciando esto Nick se colocó a la par de judy arremangándose las mangas del traje-no te separes zanahorias y no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, es hábil veloz y sabe artes marciales.

-valla sí que esta bueno este pastel- metiéndose un gran bocado de pastel al asicó ignorando los comentarios de Nick y a judy.

-no me importa quien sea, estad arrestado….-pero judy se percató que no sabía el nombre del mandril.

-oh mi nombre es Denis, ternurita…y créeme ningún policía ha podido atraparme – coloco el plato en la mesa satisfecho del pastel y coloco sus patas enfrente recargando su barbilla-mucho menos un zorro exdelincuente y su peluche-observando la cara de enfado de judy y la del zorro.

-cuida tus palabras mandril oh te hare tragártelas-pronuncio ya molesta judy por su actitud.

-alebrestada como siempre verdad zanahorias, si queremos atraparlo no hay que dejarnos llevar por su juego-diciendo esto Nick coloco sus patas adentro de sus bolsillos- y bien Denis, ¿para quién trabajas ahora?-Nick lo observo detenidamente sabía que no era cualquier ladrón, era el mejor exterminador de las familias más poderosas de zootopia.

-bien zorro veo que me conoces bien, pero sabes que no tengo jefe en específico, yo trabajo para el que me pague mejor oh me dé algo que me interese, bien puedo trabajar hoy para Mr big, como mañana me paguen por matarlo.

Judy frunció más el ceño molesta tanto con el mandril y por ser la única de la conversación que no sabía de qué hablaban.

-tranquila porque envés de dar miedo me das ternura, mira que podría asta perdonarte la vida-diciendo esto subió sus patas a la mesa y se recostó en la silla, claro sin dejar de ver a la coneja- saben me pagaron muy bien por sus cabezas…no lo tomen a mal no es nada personal solo negocios-

-cuanto lo siento Denis, pero creo que desilusionaras a tu jefe, ya que la zanahorias y yo tenemos otros planes.-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien, ¿aras esto fácil o difícil mandril?- dijo judy cruzándose de brazo.

-enserio me caen bien, me hacen reír…pero me pagan por hora así que si pudieran dar algo de pelea se los agradecería un montón claro que no creo que duren de pie menos de 15 minutos.

-¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos piojoso-esto hiso molestar al simio que ya se encontraba sentado correctamente en la silla.

-bien ates que nada, no se… ¿unas ultimas palabra?- dijo esto y se comenzó a estirar tronando su cuello y dejando el saco a un lado-

-¿judy que te parece si después de acabar aquí vamos por un café?- sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.

-está bien, pero tú pagas- y antes de terminar de decir esto Nick se inclinó y le susurro algo en el oído- no te preocupes estaremos bien además no te dejare solo luchare atulado- pronuncio susurrándole también a la oreja, y se separó para ver a Denis.

-eres una torpe coneja- Nick sonrió para sí mismo, le había pedido a judy que se cuidara y se fuera ya que no quería que saliera herida y le salía con eso, bien si ella no hacía caso el procuraría tenerla a salvo ya que era ella lo que necesitaba para vivir y no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Les agradezco mucho a: Flame n' Shadows, MyobiXHitachiin, Hugo Med Lob, Otro loco más, Chocoletie por el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fanfic mil gracias enserio, sé que dije que haría más largo este cap. pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. Ahora el otro si lo hare más largo.


	4. miedo

Cap4

-eres una torpe coneja- Nick sonrió para sí mismo, le había pedido a judy que se cuidara y se fuera, ya que no quería que saliera herida y le salía con eso, bien si ella no hacía caso el procuraría tenerla a salvo ya que era ella lo que necesitaba para vivir y no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Nick estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de Denis, sabía que no era buna idea enfrentarlo pero no tenía otra opción, además su prioridad era proteger a su zanahoria.

Judy por su parte, no savia nada sobre él, excepto lo que había dicho en ese momento, cosa que no le era muy útil, de pronto de la nada, dos dardos fueron lanzados hacia ellos haciendo que se separaran.

Pero fue un grave error ya que Denis estaba enfrente de Nick dándole un golpe en el estómago con su pata derecha, haciendo que topara contra la pared.

Judy estaba asombrada ya que Denis era muy rápido, ni siquiera pudo ver como se acercó a Nick. Pero no era tiempo de observar y impresionarse por sus habilidades, tomo 2 bandeja de su tamaño y las lanzo contra Denis, el cual solo cerro los ojos y las esquivo fácilmente pero tomo una con su pata derecha y vio a la posición que estaba judy la cual ya no estaba.

-¿sorprendido?-diciendo esto lo patio en la espalda haciendo que callera al suelo-¿no eres tan bueno cierto?-

Pero Denis solo sonrió y con su cola tomo a judy de las patas y la lanzo, a un que antes de que judy pudiera tocar el suelo Nick le sirvió de colchón para apaciguar el golpe.

-¿nick?- Pronunciaba judy angustiada agachándose para ver la herida de Nick, ya que al parecer Nick tenía una costilla lesionada.

-tranquila zanahorias, solo fue un pequeño golpe-dijo esto queriéndose poner de pie pero el dolor era muy fuerte y callo sentado.

\- valla, valla esto si es interesante, ¿un zorro preocupándose por otra criatura que no sea él? Eso es nuevo para mí.

Nick supo que Denis encontró la forma de manipularlo y eso no era bueno, tenía que sacar a judy y pronto-. Zanahorias ve por refuerzos.

-ni lo pienses, no te dejare solo-. Decía frunciendo el ceño.

-tienes que hacerlo, él no es cualquier criminal, judy- observándola algo molesto por su terquedad.

-oh vamos, si esto apenas comienza- terminando de decir esto saco de su chaleco dos dardos-tengo uno para paralizar y otro para dormirlos de una vez….por todas ya saben para siempre… ¿a quién le tocara el de paralizar?- tomo un darlo y lo coloco en una especie de pulsera que disparaba el dardo como un arma, solo que más práctica, apuntaba asía los chicos.

-esos dardos son idénticos.- pronuncio judy parándose y encarando al mandril.

-eso es lo divertido, bola de algodón así veremos qué suerte tienen-.

Judy vio a nick y sabía que esto se estaba tornando muy difícil, pero no lo dejaría, eso jamás, ella lucharía por el hasta el final porque ella lo necesitaba… ella lo amaba, al escuchar sus pensamientos supo que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo, yo no debía seguirse engañándose diciendo que solo eran amigos-nick pase lo que pase aquí…yo quería decirte…

-calla zanahorias hablas como si te dieras por vencida, esa no es mi judy, iremos por ese café te lo prometo.-

El solo escucharlo sintió la fuerza que necesitaba otra vez en su ser, no había dudas en verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese torpe zorro a su lado.

Solo escucharon una risa departe del mandril y volvieron a prestar su atención a el- saben nunca vi esto antes… les juro que no les aria nada, pero es mi trabajo y sus cabezas balen mucho para mí.

-cuanto te ofrecieron Denis- pronunciaba el zorro tratando de negociar, sin llevar a términos lamentables- podríamos pagarte más-.

-lo siento, lo que él me dará no es dinero… Es algo que estuve buscando, es lo más preciado para mí- al decir esto bajo la mirada pero volvió a su labor más decidido- pero saben solo tengo con un dardo lo demás lo dejaremos a la suerte- diciendo esto tiro el ultimo dardo lejos para evitar tentaciones.

De pronto a punto a Nick, haciendo que judy levantara las orejas y se pusiera atenta a sus movimientos luego asía ella, de igual manera alertando a Nick- de tin marin de dos….- repitiendo esta acción varias beses- pingue, valla coneja felicidades, lista para probar tu suerte.

Judy no se inmuto ni un solo centímetro no retrocedió ni se movió, es más lo miraba, retándolo y diciéndole con la mirada que no le tenía miedo.

-fue un gusto señorita coneja- pero apunto de presionar el gatillo cuando Nick se colocó enfrente de ella como escudo, con una mirada de odio asía aquel sujeto, su expresión daba a entender que si el mandril se descuidaba lo aria pedazos- atrévete a dañar a mi zanahorias y te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida- judy bajo sus orejas de la impresión y sus ojos mostraban angustia, y temor no por la expresión de Nick, sino porque el moriría por ella y lo perdería.

-nick- fueron las únicas palabras de judy, la cual solo, bajo la mirada y expresaba miedo.

-bueno serás tu zorro- cuando judy escucho el accionar del gatillo tomo una bandeja que Nick tenía muy bien escondida en la espalda, la cual tomo cuando judy observaba a Denis y les sirvió para cubrir el impacto, logrando tiempo para separarse y esquivar el dardo el cual por en impacto reviro al lado derecho de la sala.

\- zanahorias, recuérdame preguntarle a Mr. Big donde consigue puertas y utensilios tan resistentes- decía con un poco de dolor pero, tratando de darle a entender a judy que estaba bien.

-sí, creo que sería bueno conseguir unos utensilios así para mis padres.- devolviéndole la broma a nick la cual se encontraba de lado derecho del chimpancé mientras Nick de lado izquierdo.

-creo que cierto exterminador está perdiendo el toque- decía Nick tratando de no bajar la guardia.

-No lo entienden cierto, de aquí no saldrán de eso depende mi vida-judy logo localizar la mesa donde avía estado sentada y recordó que en su bolso estaba su arma, así que con señas logro que Nick entendiera que buscara en su cartera.

-Bien chango piojoso, listo para perder contar una linda coneja- y le intento dar una patada en el rostro, cosa que logro pero Denis no caería con eso, Nick aprovecho la distracción para tomar el arma de judy pero al voltearse su rostro se tornó de pánico y miedo.

Pido disculpa por las faltas, lo tarde que actualice pero es que soy mala escribiendo escenas así y no sabía cómo expresar lo que tenía en la cabeza, gracias por su apoyo.


	5. una nueva investigación

Cap 5

-Bien chango piojoso, listo para perder contar una linda coneja- y le intento dar una patada en el rostro, cosa que logro pero Denis no caería con eso, Nick aprovecho la distracción para tomar el arma de judy pero al voltearse su rostro se tornó de pánico y miedo.

Denis tenía a judy inconsciente entre sus brazos con un dardo en su cuello.

Nick sentía como su ira se salía de control juraba que le arrancaría la cabeza a ese sujeto, no sin antes hacerle conocer el infierno en la tierra, se abalanzó sobre el pero, Denis tomo a judy del cuello y le coloco una navaja en la garganta- un paso más y dile adiós a tu zanahorias, relájate zorro, solo fue un tranquilizante, pero no me hagas derramar su sangre en el salón.

-quítale tus patas de en sima-decía Nick furioso y con una frustración al verse amarrado sin poder hacer nada-.

-Sígueme la corriente si quieres que tu coneja viva- Nick no supo de que hablaba ni quería saberlo, solo quería ver a judy y saber que estaba salvo- baja el arma, ahora-le ordeno a Nick el cual obedeció sin muchas ganas -pero lo que vio fue lo que lo dejo más confundido.

El simio coloco a judy en el suelo a cómodo su vestido y le coloco un relicario en forma de banana echo de oro, no se apartó de ella-sabes, me di cuenta que son personas amables y puedo dejarles esta misión en sus manos.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntaba Nick aproximándose a él y a judy-ya no tardaran en venir a matarme, quiero que busquen esta dirección vean los videos, solo tú y judy y me ayuden-decía esto con lágrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas que caían en las mejillas de judy

-no te entiendo.- pero fue interrumpido por un quejido de judy, dando señal que pronto despertaría.

-solo prométeme que lo aran-lo vio directo a los ojos – Nick lo vio y bajo la mirada asía judy.

-¿dime para quien trabajas?-esperando respuestas y intentando no romperle la cara en ese instante, pero sabía que de haber querido matarlos desde un principio, su judy no estaría con él.

-no hay tiempo de explicar, en los videos esta la verdad…solo prométeme que lo harán.

-demonios…lo prometo-en ese instante le clavo un dardo en la pata a Nick el cual era muy fuerte y comenzó a sentirse muy mal- ¿Qué me hiciste?,

-lo lamento pero necesito que piensen que están muertos- Nick se desplomo al suelo con los ojos cerrándose poco a poco, cuando escucho unas voces conocidas entrar y encarar a Denis, pero luego todo se tornó oscuro.

Nick despertó en una habitación blanca y su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se sorprendido al ver a su zanahorias sentada en una silla durmiendo.

-debiste dormir muy incómoda zanahoria- decía esto mientras colocaba su pata en la mejilla derecha de judy, haciendo que despertara poco a poco.

Judy al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo y lloraba pero estaba feliz de verlo despierto.-torpe zorro, estamos fuera de forma por tu culpa, si tan solo fuéramos a entrenar en vez de ir a ver películas.-

-vamos zanahorias, yo no te obligo a comerte las dos porciones de poporopos.- pero al terminar de hablar sintió como judy ya no reía su llanto aumento y era más de dolor, no podía mantener la faceta de que estaba bien. –ya zanahorias te prometo que tomaremos la hora extra para ir a entrenar, claro que después me tendrás que dar un buen masaje y ser mi sirvienta toda una semana.

Judy se sentó más tranquila en la Oria de la cama y sonrió a Nick- sabes, no debes sentirte mal por matar a Denis, fue mi culpa.-al decir esto Nick estaba mas confundido y al ver los ojos de judy comprendió que ella y saber quién más creía eso.

-¿Qué, yo no mate a Denis? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- mencionaba algo alterado.

-cuando llegaron los refuerzos dijeron que tú y Denis ya se encontraban tirados, solo que Denis muerto- judy vio a otro lado, intentando no verlo.

-mírame zanahorias, ¿crees que yo lo mate?- dijo esperando oír una respuesta clara y concisa.

-eso dicen los reportes y dos testigos Nick, que estaban en la fiesta.-decía sin verlo a los ojos, pero viendo a barias partes de la habitación, como queriendo buscarla mejor forma de darle la información.

-¿dos testigos? mírame zanahorias.- al decir esto tomo el rostro de judy para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.-¿ tú crees eso de mí?-sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-los demás piensan que…. Bueno hay testigos, bueno ellos dicen que – pero fue interrumpida por Nick quien ya se encontraba más furioso.

-a mí no me importan los demás, a mí no me importa lo que piensen ellos, solo lo que tú piensas judy, ¿crees que yo lo mate?- nick se estaba alterando alno recibir la respuesta su temor era que ella dijera que si lo creía, al no contestarle, comenzó a pensar que si lo creía-¿crees que yo lo mate?

-¡NO!- deteniendo las preguntas de nick, vio como el rostro de él se calmó un poco-no lo creo, yo, perdóname, es que ellos me hicieron dudar, sigo siendo una torpe coneja, pero no creo eso y más por los testigos que lo dijeron. Solo perdóname… soy una tonta coneja campesina.

-¿enserio me crees zanahorias? Oh no quieres dañarme- al decir esto bajo la vista ya más tranquilo y soltando a judy.

-te creo a ti Nick y créeme que ahora que me dijiste que no fuiste tú, hare que los testigos del supuesto echo digan la verdad, porque no dejare que mientan sobre mi zorro astuto- ahora ella buscando la mirada de nick el cual la vio más calmado y con una típica sonrisa de siempre.

-¿tu zorro desde cuando me compraste zanahorias?- judy sonrió y se sentó en la silla con una cara de orgullo.

\- desde que le dijiste a Denis que yo soy tu zanahorias, querido- abrió los ojos y busco una librta.

-astuta coneja-sonrió al darse cuenta que si se lo dijo a Denis cuando la quiso proteger-torpe zorro- se escuchó decir a la coneja.

Cuando judy encontró la libreta escribió todo lo que Nick le conto y ella le comento también que el relicario creyeron que era de ella y que clawhauser se lo aguardo y entrego después de despertar.

-yo no sé mucho nick, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, pero el jefe Bogo me dijo que dos testigos llegaron cuando tu mataste a Denis y que en el trayecto de la pelea él había logrado darte con un dardo, que tuviste suerte de que no fuera el de veneno.

-¿eso no tiene sentido zanahorias? ¿Enserio creíste esa versión tan mala de los hechos? Ahora sé por qué eras oficial de parquímetros- pero fue callado por una manada de judy en su brazo- eso duele zanahorias-.

\- escucha quieres, bueno el arma tiene tus huellas Nick tomando en cuenta que los testigos… son andri y lila- sus ojos se tornaron llenos de enfado por los nombres que pronuncio.

-¿espera ese idiota de andri y lila? ¿Pero el imbécil ese no se había ido de la fiesta, al igual que lila?- solo recordar al imbécil de andri la sangre le hervía y más al decir que él era testigo de algo que no era cierto.

-dijo que volvió a buscarme, porque no quería dejar las cosas mal con migo- pero al ver que la cara de nick mostraba enfado cambio el tema.- bueno y nos adelantaron las vacaciones, hasta que se resuelva el caso.- judy no pudo ocultar su tristeza al decir esto, cosa que nick no paso desapercibido.

\- bueno tendremos tiempo de ir al cine.-y vio de reojo a judy que no se animó con eso-además mejor así zanahorias, tenemos un caso que resolver y el trabajo en la comisaria solo nos haría retrasarnos más.

\- ¿quieres decir que buscaremos los videos?- su sonrisa se formó más amplia y lo vio con ternura- ese es mi zorro-

-sabes, cuando tú lo dices me haces sentir un objeto de tu propiedad- y solo sonrió.

Judy se rio a carcajadas y comenzó a salir del cuarto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir nick no pudo evitar una última pregunta.

-¿Por qué estoy en mi casa y no en el hospital zanahorias?

-porque después de 3 días el doctor dijo que era seguro traerte, que el suero ya había sido completamente eliminado de tu cuerpo claro si alguien te cuidaba, y bueno puede que le dijera que yo lo haría- asi que me quedare aquí unos días, espero no te moleste.

-¿molestarme? Claro que no, tener mi propia sirvienta siempre es bueno, ¿no crees? Y se acomodó más en la cama para disfrutar su nueva broma.

-me alegra que despertaras, te preparare algo de comer, torpe zorro- salió del cuarto y nick no dejo de ver la puerta feliz.

.


End file.
